Legend Of The Nightingale
by ZombieSlayerSeth
Summary: A story about a woman as old as time itself, and in this story she encounters Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and the rest. This is my first fanfic, so please reveiw if you want me to continue. Also, the first chapter is clean but later on there WILL BE A LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of The Nightingale**

By: Seth Holmes

(this is my first story i actually stuck to. It has characters from the Inuyasha series, as well as some of my own desighn. I hope you enjoy it! if you don't like it, don't reveiw it. everyone's entitled to their own opinions...but it dosent mean i have to listen to them.)

Chapter One: The Pirate Adrian

Adrian Redthunder, the youngest and most notorious pirate around. At the age of 16, she was a force to be reckoned with; a master of sword, bow, book and beauty, her crew would follow her to Hell and back.

"Hands on deck you scurvy dogs! Lower the main sail! Raise the anchor off the port bow! STEADY ON!"

Adrian yelled as a huge crack of thunder exploded across the sky. The storm hit mercilessly and without warning. On top of that, it was the middle of the night; her entire crew was drunk off the rum they raided from the Lady of the Marina, an English trade ship.

CRACK! BOOM!

A huge lightning bolt had hit the main mast, shattering it like a crystal glass. Adrian was thrown overboard while all this happened, about the same time the lightning hit, a huge wave jerked the huge boat so badly it almost capsized. However, she was lucky enough to have this whole thing happened before she dressed down to her knickers. She swam hard and followed the air bubbles in the water upward…then everything suddenly went black.

…_Something's out there…I sense it…something ominous, something…unholy…_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. He hadn't felt a disturbance in the ether like this since Naraku showed up. He was wary.

(forgive the short chapter, if lots of people like it, i will post the longer second chapter. so if you wanna know what happens next, reveiw it! thank you all!)


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter Two: Feudal Japan-

(notes; no lemon yet, this is le' second chaptre' haha in me lil' story. alittle longer than the first, and maybe alittle slower, enjoy! also, after i submitted the 1st ch. i noticed i screwed it up, so i will re-vamp it eventually...2nd also, i have a SphirothxMei fic coming out too...i just love the guys with silver hair...)

"Kagome, hurry up, dammit!" Inuyasha yells across the woods.

"I'm coming, just hang on a second!" Kagome yells back, obviously annoyed and way behind him, how did he expect her human legs to keep up?

_Stupid Inuyasha…he can just jump around everywhere, I can't…why doesn't he carry me like he used to?_

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Inuyasha screams,

Kagome's heart jumped. What had happened to him?

…meanwhile…

Rin had been playing in the meadow not too far from camp, Jaken had wandered the other direction somewhere, and Sesshomaru was off far away, as he normally is. The meadow itself was peaceful; all manner of flower and flora was here, making it all seem somewhat surreal. A waterfall could be heard in the distance. Rin was getting tired; she curled up underneath a cherry blossom tree and dozed…

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

A horrid scream snapped Rin right awake. A huge, hulking, shadow-looking thing rose up above the trees;

It looked like a spider made out of shadows. Inuyasha flies to the ground but two feet from Rin, he has a huge, fatal-looking gash going from his right shoulder to his left hip.

…_This is bad…_she thought …I must find Lord Sesshomaru! …_But what do I do with Inuyasha? I can't leave him here!_

At that moment, a black and white blur leaps from the trees and towards the insidious shadow-spider.

The blur moved so fast, Rin could not tell what it even was, she decided to let the blur deal with the spider, and dragged Inuyasha into a hollow dead tree she saw nearby.

"Dame' se' ato! Nalii lai oalai!" The blur said, this echoed far enough for Rin to hear.

Triggered by those odd words, a bright purple light enveloped the spider, and within seconds it burned with a fierce white fire until nothing but clumps of ash floated up into the sky.

Rin managed to see the blur at a distance, falling to the earth. What caught her attention, though, were the purple tracers the blur left behind.

"Uungh…" Inuyasha mumbles.

Rin was scared. Lord Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found, Jaken disappeared, and Inuyasha was bleeding all over; on top of that, the black and white blur had spotted her.

The blur turned towards Rin and started moving in fast. Her heart was pounding,

_What's moving closer? Where's Master Sesshomaru? _

_"_HELP MEEEEEEE!" Rin cried.

The blur was right behind her.

"It's okay, little one. Don't be scared. I have only come to help out…Let me see your friend…" A soft, foreign voice sounded from behind her.

Rin could see now that the black and white blur was in fact a young woman about 18 or so, she had long black hair that went down to the middle of her back and her bangs were…blonde? _That's strange… _Rin thought. She was wearing expensive-looking black pirate-clothes and one of those pointy, triangle hats that Rin had seen in storybooks about pirates. Rin also noticed that the girl had a very ornate, silver and gold sword that was most exotic. The sword was curved and had a weird stone set in the middle of the hand guard that looked like an eye…Rin squeaked when she saw it blink. There were also several other blades on the woman; one was a little handaxe that looked like it was sculpted entirely out of some sort of black stone. There was a silver shortsword, three daggers, and an old javelin. She also had a steel shield, a black silk haversack, and what looked like black leather horse reigns adorned with silver snakes.

"The name's Adrian, what's yours?" The blur asks.

"Uh…R-Rin…my name is Rin. Will Inuyasha be OK?" Rin replies, still a little scared.

"Ah, that's the name of this funny-looking man? Don't worry, he'll be ok…Looks like he's a half-demon, too."

Adrian lays her hands across Inuyashas' gash. A soothing blue light envelops both the half-demon and the pirate. When the light clears, the gash is gone. Rin wasn't scared anymore, but she was worried about what would happen if Lord Sesshomaru were to show up. Would he kill her? Would she kill him? Her mind was awash with thoughts and worries.

As if to answer Rins' thoughts, Adrian said,

_"_Don't worry, Rin. Everything will be OK. Say, does this funny-looking man watch over you?"

"Uh, no…Inuyasha is my Lords' half-brother. Him and Inuyasha are enemies."

"Oh? That's rather silly…why does your Lord hate him so?"

Rin proceeded to tell Adrian about everything; Inuyasha and his friends, Sesshomaru, Naraku and his evil intentions and finally how she ended up here. In return, Adrian told Rin about the storm, being thrown overboard, and why she ended up wandering around in the woods. All the while Inuyasha snored softly next to Adrian.

so what do you think? reveiw if you want to keep the story alive! also, any tips to improve my writing is most appreciated:)


End file.
